The present invention relates to a device for cleaning channels of an endoscope which is used for cleaning various channel which are formed in an endoscope.
A variety of channels which are utilized for air and liquid feed to coeloma, suction of coeliac fluid and the like are commonly formed in an endoscope. Therefore, when cleaning an endoscope after used, it is necessary to clean the interior of the channels as well as the exterior thereof. The wording "cleaning" used herein means decontamination of the interior of channels which includes steps of washing with water, disinfection with a liquid disinfectant after the endoscope has been washed water and washing with water after the endoscope has been disinfected. These steps are normally effected in the order stated. In a conventional method for cleaning the channels, it is necessary to connect a tube for feeding a liquid detergent to a mouthpiece of each of the channels and then to place the connection in a communication condition by opening a fluid valve of each of the channels. These operations are required to be effected individually for each of the channels and are troublesome and timeconsuming. In addition, according to the conventional cleaning method, there is the possibility of obtaining imperfect cleaning of all parts of a valve body and portions covered by a valve body in a cylinder, which is a serious problem particularly in an endoscope.
To solve the problem, the applicant has proposed a device for cleaning channels of an endoscope as EPC Patent Application No. 82 106 100.9 (filed on 08.07.82) [Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 71058 (laid-open on 09.02.83)]. In the device of the application, a cleaning liquid is fed to channels of an endoscope from both an air-liquid feed cylinder and a suction cylinder to clean both the inner circumferential surfaces of the channels and the cylinders concurrently therewith. Specifically, removing fluid valves which are interposed within the air-liquid feed and the suction cylinders, adapters are mounted on the evacuated opening thereof. Then, a liquid feed tube which is connected to the adapter is connected to a liquid feed pump. Liquid is fed from the pump through the adapter to each of the channels. Thus, the cleaning operation is effected by feeding the liquid from the cylinders to a liquid feed channel, an air feed channel and a suction channel of an endoscope and discharging the liquid from a suction port and a nozzle of a distal end of the endoscope and an air feed port, a liquid feed port and a suction port of a connector assembly.
However, channel conduits of the endoscope vary in an inner diameter. Specifically, the endoscope is constructed in such a manner that although generally, an air and a liquid feed channel conduits are small and a suction channel conduit is large in size, these channel conduits arranged in an insertion body of the endoscope are still smaller than a channel conduit in a light guide cable in size. Accordingly, even when liquid is fed from the aforesaid cylinders which permit these channel conduits to communicate with one another, the liquid flows into a conduit which has a smaller flow resistance in a concentrated manner but does not flow sufficiently into a conduit which has a high flow resistance. After all, it is impossible to assure a reliable and thorough cleaning of all channel conduits of the endoscope.